


Who Are You, Really?

by akira89



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, new game plus protagonist, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: 来栖晓/明智吾郎new game plus的莲（be过），短篇有剧透“别再撒谎了。”来栖对面前正准备离开Leblanc的侦探说。





	Who Are You, Really?

_“最后还是失败了啊。”_

_“......”_

_“重新开始的话，也不是不可以...”_

“别再撒谎了。” 来栖对面前正准备离开 Leblanc 的侦探说。

明智的脸上挂着他的招牌假笑，让来栖觉得恶心 “我没有。”

“撒谎。” ‘事到如今，也没必要继续演戏了’，这么想的来栖继续说了下去 “吾郎，你这混蛋就真的那么无可救药吗？”

“晓 ，你为什么——” “对你这种人也不需要用敬语吧。”

在明智的脸上慢慢浮现 来栖 在‘上一次’结尾时见到过无数次的表情。到底是哪种感情？明智心中的疯狂已经在很久以前把他的理智给撕碎了，只剩下一个任由位居高处的人偶师随意操控的空壳。

来栖 朝对方的脸上落下一记重拳。明智没有伸手去挡，也许是还沉浸在来栖之前的举动给他带来的震惊感中吧。

“不继续编故事给我听了，名侦探？” 施暴者继续挑衅着面前的男人。

明智的双腿虽然已经摇摇晃晃，开始无法支撑主人的体重，但侦探还是没有倒下去。真是和臭虫一样顽强的生命力，来栖想。

“什么时候看穿的？”

“从你开始说谎的那一刻。”来栖又举起拳头。他本来没准备对面前的人施加暴力：来栖小时候并不是会虐待昆虫的那种小孩，长大以后更不是一个崇尚暴力的人。但明智的举动印证了来栖从前未敢深究的一个猜想——这家伙，不是那种只用温柔就可以改变的‘罪人’。‘如果温柔不是明智能理解的语言，那么自己也没有必要使用它’，来栖的大脑为自己冲动的行为编造出一个又一个正当的理由，试图去把囤积在心中的愤怒变成可以用理性解释的东西。

明智跌坐在地板上，从牙缝里挤出一句：“我现在就可以杀死你这个废物。不要以为你比我厉害多少，幸运一点的野狗到最后还是也只不过是一条狗罢了，晓。”

“也许我该把你那恶毒的嘴巴给缝起来。” 来栖蹲下去，右手狠狠地掐了一把对方的腿部 “狼狈地跌倒在你的宿敌面前却还继续没完没了的放狠话，真是...不知悔改。”

“悔改也没有用了，不是吗？” 曾经习惯直视着对方眼睛说话的侦探，这次却是先移开视线的那一方。

怪盗没有回答，倾身向前。

这不是爱情片里的吻——它更像动物之间的撕咬。明智咬破了来栖的嘴唇，来栖的双手在明智的身上留下淤青：看似表达爱意的行为变成了报复彼此的方式。慢慢积累起来的，无法用语言表达的感情终于找到了出口，两人笨拙地用着肢体向对方述说着无人倾听的诗篇。

来栖用自己的身体把对方的双腿给隔开，有意无意地蹭着对方的胯下，像是一头发情的野兽。明智也似乎默许着这种行为，没有后退（而来栖忘记了自己正用体重压制着对方的行动）。

_我早该这么做了。_

怪盗把手伸向对方的裤腰，开始替侦探脱掉变得有点碍事的长裤。明智像触电一般，断开了那逐渐令人窒息的吻，惊恐地看向来栖。“你要做什么？”他问。

“我想彻底摧毁你，把你的伪装给撕碎，让你无处可逃。” 来栖没有停下手里的工作 “我想看看这张名为‘明智吾郎’的面具之下，到底有没有任何可以被称之为‘真实’的东西。”他细长的手指环住了明智的阴茎，开始套弄起来，靠着本能来取悦少年。

“松手！唔...下流的变态...”

“你勃起了。” 来栖在明智耳边低语，语气极其理所当然，放佛在讨论天气。

“这是强奸...” 明智有气无力地叫了一声。

来栖轻笑 “这是再教育。” 他加强了套弄对方阴茎的频率 “既然你的嘴一直说谎，那么我只好询问这具身体了。”

“来吧，让我看看真实的你。” 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
